


I Fell Straight Into Yout Arms Like A Drunk Who's Been On It All Morning (Fuck It If They Talk)

by Migs



Series: Cocoon [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Beta Ashton, Beta Michael, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Finger Sucking, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Luke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke managed to get himself knocked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell Straight Into Yout Arms Like A Drunk Who's Been On It All Morning (Fuck It If They Talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Back due to the popular demand. You are all dirty dirty horny people aren't you. Never got so many kudos / hits so quickly as on the last one.
> 
> Title and the series title taken from Catfish and the bottlemen's Cocoon.
> 
> This is just pure filth. 
> 
> Edited on iPad so do bear with me.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> Appreciate any feedback.

It's been 10 months. It's been 10 months and 5 'horny Luke days' as they dubbed it and Luke was up the duff already. He was 5 months pregnant with pretty round belly and heat sex drive.

It all started 4 months ago when Ashton found Luke curled on the bed crying his eyes out. It took Ashton half an hour of gentle coaxing and pulling a positive pregnancy test out of the tight clutch of Luke's hands before the reason of blond's tears became known.

Things got a bit hectic after that. Boys shocked but ready to support him 100%. Ever since Luke presented as an omega fans even increased their support and once they learned about the pregnancy they just went bat shit crazy. They were trying to show their love in support in so many ways that it made Luke cry from happiness regularly.

However, there was one thing that everyone wanted to know. Who was the baby daddy. And well, wouldn't Luke like to know that himself. It's not like there were many candidates but there were 50/50 chances for either of his two bandmates. They went with a story that at the moment Luke wants to keep it private and surprisingly everyone respected that.

It seemed like the baby became a whole band's responsibility. The other three boys making sure that Luke and the baby were healthy and safe. Accompanying Luke to all the doctor's appointments.

They were just back from the 20 week scheduled appointment and with 2:2 vote and prevailing Luke's opinion they learned the sex of a baby. They were to expect a little baby boy in roughly 4 months. Luke was still dazed by this information, touching his baby bump unconsciously, when they arrived back at the hotel. He couldn't wait to go back to the room so that he could undress himself as he was feeling hot. The pregnancy caused him to be constantly hot and sweating. Loosing as much clothes as soon as possible was kind of his life goal those days.

Ashton separated himself from the other three mumbling something about not getting even more involved in this weird band's shit. And Luke thought fair enough as he collapsed backwards on his bed wearing only his boxers and both hands resting on his baby bump. Or what was supposed to be his bed but he ended up sharing it with Calum and Michael because either refused to part from the omega and potential child of theirs. It was sweet and Luke appreciated the gesture. The downside to this was that Calum and Michael just wouldn't stop arguing over who the father is.

"He kicks around a lot. Obviously he is mine as I passed my football genes to him! Besides, Luke is constantly walking around half naked. I totally fucked my exhibitionism inside that pretty thing." Was Calum's current argument.

"All babies kick around and pregnant people sometimes get really hot. Don't be dumb! Obviously he is mine as he makes Luke fart all the time and he likes it when I sing to him!" Was Michael's comeback which just...

"Who's being dumb now. All pregnant people, fuck, all people fart! Besides, everyone likes it when you sing Wrapped Around Your Finger dumbass"

Michael just blinked dumbly at the last comment "Bro..."

"Bro..." Was Calum's eloquent reply.

Luke kind of tuned off after that. One of his hands slowly moving down from his belly and into his boxers and the other one moving upwards towards one of the nipples that was being really itchy lately. He asked the doctor about it and he said it was normal. And Luke thought fuck normal as the itch just wouldn't go away. He gently squeezed the bud and that seemed to ease the itch. Besides, it felt really good.

Ever since Luke got knocked up and past the stage of constant morning sickness, which had him crying over a toilet and had two pairs of gentle arms offering support, his sex drive increased immensely. His hormones were making him all hot and bothered, causing his dick to chub up and nipples to perk up at the most inappropriate moments. Not to mention his hole which was all wet when someone as much as gave Luke sex eyes which given who he is was like all the time. Luke sometimes felt like he spent all his days with hands down his pants.

Like for example right now when his right hand was just cupping his cock and thumb and pointer of his left hand were squeezing his aching nipple. He accidentally squeezed a bit too hard and he suddenly felt something wet in between his fingers. He curiously looked down and he could see that his nipple was wet. Which what?

And oh. Oh! He curiously brought the fingers closer to his mouth and sucked on them.

"Fuck!"

He moaned loudly at the taste of milk on his tongue. This seemed to bring the attention of he other two boys back to Luke. Michael was the first to be at his side and asking what's wrong before he noticed wetness around the nipple.

"Fuck!" Was his reply back before he climbed up the bed and latched on the leaking bud. Luke left out a high pitched moan and he could feel himself getting wet downstairs.

"What is it?" Calum asked in confusion, already loosing his clothes and now only wearing a loose pair of trackies.

"My nipple..." Luke panted out "it's leaking."

"Fuck, Michael move over. I wanman taste as well!" Calum tried to shove away the older guy but Michael just wouldn't budge. He sucked on the bud even harder as he hissed at Calum "Get your own!". So Calum did. He gently licked on the other one before gently biting into it. He then started sucking whilst flicking his tongue at it teasingly. He was using a technique that always worked on Luke's cock to make him dribble his sweet omega precome. This tactic seemed to work further up Luke's body as well as Calum suddenly moaned at the taste of the newfound wetness in his mouth.

If Luke was less worked up he would probably feel embarrassed at the feeling of the slick being pushed out of his hole and dampening the boxers he was still wearing. He could feel Calum moan around the nipple at the smell of the wetness and then Michael was showing one of his hands down Luke's boxers and prodding at Luke's wet asshole. His mouth now abandoned the drained out nipple for omega's mouth which made Luke moan at the taste and open his mouth wider to allow the beta to lick deep into his mouth.

"Fuck babe. I don't know which tastes sweeter. Your arse, cock or your tits."

Luke moaned at the words but also at the sudden loss of warm mouth on his. Michael was now moving down Luke's body, getting rid of his shirt and Luke's boxers which were now completely soaked.

Bending his legs at the knees, he then gently pried younger boy's globes apart to get a better look at the pretty hairless hole leaking slick all over the sheets. He teasingly spread the opening on his two thumbs and watched how even more slick was pushed out and down Luke's crack.

Michael watches the slick steadily drip out for another moment or two before diving in between the pale cheeks and burying his head there. Firstly licking at the already escaped wetness before licking over the hole and sticking his tongue inside. Gently fucking the needy omega with his tongue before moving to sucking. He is deep into eating the omega out, slick now dripping straight into the beta's mouth and down his chin when Michael can feel Calum's head bumping with his, trying to get to Luke's cock that leaked a nice amount of precum on his swollen belly. The position is not the best but somehow they managed to work out a rhythm in which both, Luke's hole and his dick, get constantly teased and abused.

Michael is just about to go stab his tongue in again when Luke comes. Back arching of the bed, come spurting down Calum's throat and hole clenching tight shut. Michael gently licks over it a couple of more times before moving backwards and watching Calum suck Luke dry. Michael suddenly pulls Calum for his hair and off Luke's cock and forces their mouth to come together in a kiss. The mixture of Luke's milk, slick and come mixing on their tongues and making both boys moan.

Michael unceremoniously pushes his hand down Calum's trackies, gripping at the base of tanned boy's cock and whispering against his shining plump lips

"I want you to knot him. Cmon, fill him full of that alpha juice that always makes his belly just a little bit more swollen. I wanna feel you drip out around my cock as I fuck his sloppy hole afterwards."

Soon after Luke's first heat they learned that Michael was the one with the biggest knot/come kink. He would beg Calum to knot the omega up and then fill him up with his come. Michael came many times with just his his hand on his cock as soon as Luke's belly would start bulging out at the amount of come pumped into him. It's no wonder Luke got pregnant really. With the amount of fucking he was getting and faulty suppressants and spermicide shots he was bound to get knocked up sooner or later.

It's gotten even worse ever since Luke got pregnant. The body in no need for locking up the come inside the body anymore so Luke's hole would be all fucked up and relaxed, dripping copious amounts of come out of him. Michael loved to manhandle him on all fours and watch the thick mix of omega slick and alpha come slowly drip out and down his balls. Licking it off just before it would start dripping down the bed and then teasingly licking from his balls all the way up to the source and then sticking his tongue and finger in. Coaxing more of the baby juice out and on his tongue whilst riding Calum's fingers. He would moan around the hole and jab his finger extra hard once Calum finally fucked into him.

He would beg Calum multiple times to knot him as well but alpha always denied him. He said he ain't sending Michael to the ER just because of his weird fascination with knots. Michael would mumble 'one day' under his breath as Calum would pull him back to sit on his lap and separating him from Luke. It wouldn't take long before the omega would be straddling Michael's lap again and seeking out beta's dick.

Luke usually came first between his and Michael's bellies. His body made for receiving orgasms. His hole clenching around the oldest boy's cock that spurted inside the young blonde after a couple of well angled thrusts from the dark skinned alpha. Michael would then urge Luke back on all fours and pulling away from Calum's cock which would make the alpha whine in protest. Michael would then rearrange him behind Luke and jerked his dick until Calum came again, painting Luke's ass white and then dragging Calum's cock head through the mess between the cheeks and sticking just the head inside now loose hole.

As already said. Michael was a bit obsessed with all the come involved in their bed activities.

"Fuck man, what's with you and your cumplay obsession."

"It's just so hot watching you fuck him full and then look at his destroyed asshole dripping all over the sheets. Mewling into the pillows and making his pretty dick leak all over the place. Cmon baby, tell Calum you'd like to be seated on that big fat knot."

Michael teasingly licked into Luke's mouth and then pulled away. Smirking as he watched the young boy whining and cashing after the taste in Michael's mouth. He absolutely loved his taste mixed in older boys' mouth.

"Cmon baby, ask Calum to plug you and you'll get another kiss" he said with the wicked smile on his lips.

"Cali, I wanna ride you. Please. I wanna sit on that dick and clench on that knot until you make my belly grow."

And who the fuck was Calum to deny such a request to pretty omega who could also be his baby mommy.

"Fuck, Michael is really rubbing of on you. Let me take my sweats off."

Michael triumphantly smiled to himself before he dived back down, opening his mouth wide to allow the omega to chase the sweet taste out of his mouth.

"Cmon baby. Sit on my dick."

Michael pulled away from Luke to see naked Calum popped up against the headboard gently stroking his dick. Beta quickly helped the blond to sit on Calum's lap, his back to alpha's chest and then watched in fascination as the omega absolutely swallowed thick dick.

"Cmon baby, ride my dick. The better you are, the sooner you'll get that knot."

Calum now slipped a bit down the bed, half lying half sitting against the headboard and started to slowly move his hips in time with omega's movements.

Michael was enchanted. Luke's fair skin flushed pretty pink, blond hair disheveled and all over the place, his round belly bouncing slightly as he rode Calum hard. His nipples started leaking again and Michael crawled between Calum's spread legs to suck and lick on them again. Making Luke throw his head back in moan and judging by Calum's "Fuck baby, so tight" clench around the dick in his arse.

Michael curiously poked a finger down where the other two were joined and it didn't take much pressure to pop it in alongside Calum's dick. It didn't take long for Michael to suck him dry again with now two fingers joining Calum's dick and quickly forming knot.

With a surprisingly sweet kiss in comparison to the dirty situation Michael pulled out and away from the omega and looked at the masterpiece they were making.

He quickly glanced down at his 2 soaking wet fingers and if his dick was any less harder someone would be sucking them in less than a couple of seconds. However, given the situation, Michael had a better idea. He moved his hand lower, past the big alpha balls and gently stroked them over Calum's asshole.

"Fuck Mikey!" Came alpha's loud shout as Michael quickly pushed a finger inside. Pulling it in and out, slowly stretching the tanned boy's opening before pushing in another one. Slowly pumping them in and out, scissoring them open before going back to prodding. And then Michael suddenly curled his fingers just right, bumping them against the prostate and making Calum fuck hard into Luke and trap him on his knot. But Michael didn't stop there. He knew the more stimulation Calum's prostate gets, the quicker he will fill in the omega on top and the sooner Michael will be able to fuck inside the wet hole.

He was mercilessly massaging the little bud whilst Calum was moaning loud in pleasure and Luke's belly started to grow just a little bit more.

It took only 5 minutes until Calum was done. Combination of Michael's finger fucking and his body sensing the pregnancy of the body causing the whole process to be much shorter.

"Wait, don't pull out yet! Want him straight on my dick once you're out."

Surprisingly, Michael managed to keep his trousers up until now. Once he was done with the clothes he copied Calum's position on the bed.

"Cmon baby. Ride me. No, the other way, wanna see your belly. That's right. Slow and steady. So wet inside. Fuck Luke, I can feel Calum literally dripping out around my cock. Fuck babe, your ass is so incredible. Already tight around my dick. That's right baby, ride me. So beautiful. Round belly full of a baby and extra spunk. I bet it gets you off, doesn't it? All fattened up on the spunk and not even knowing who got you knocked up. Such a little cum slut for us aren't you. What would people think if they knew that the reason you don't wanna tell them who the daddy is is because you do t know yourself? That you spread your legs for two boys, often at the same time? Such a dirty boy. Don't worry baby. We're gonna take care of you and the Little one. I can't speak for Calum but if he's not mine, you bet that pretty arse of yours I'm fucking you full until I get another baby inside you. Gonna keep you all nice big belly and dripping tits until we fuck you full of football team."

The moans from above and next to Michael could be heard.

"Fuck Michael, your mouth is so dirty. Makes me wanna knot him again."

"Cmon pretty little thing, fuck down on that cock, make yourself come."

Luke can feel his orgasm approaching. His internal walls stimulated beyond belief, the thought of other man's spunk dripping out of him whilst another is fucking into him sending his mind into frenzy. Grinding hard on Michael's dick and once Calum's hand grips on his dick it's over and Luke is whining loudly and coming all over Calum's fist and Michael's belly. He is riding out his orgasm as he feels Calum's hands leaving him and Michael moans loudly. He would bet anything that Calum just showed his omega spunk covered fingers into the beta's mouth.

He opens his eyes just in time to see Michael moan around Calum's fingers before arching of the bed and coming hard inside Luke, adding another splash of wetness to the mix.

Luke tiredly collapses on top of Michael, careful of his belly and he can hear Michael whimper "I'm dead." Calum just chuckles at his dramatics as he gently lifts Luke off of Michael and into his arms.

"I'm gonna clean this one up in the bathroom. There are some wet wipes. You'll have to do with it."

And then Luke is being carried into the bathroom and into the shower where Calum helps him shower and clean himself.

"I'm afraid that's as much as we can do right now babe." He says as he gently drys him off with the fluffy towel and carrpies him back into the room where Michael got rid of the dirty sheet. Making sure Luke is safely tucked in the middle under a duvet, between him and Calum.

"I love it how you drip us out hours after we're done with you. Makes it so easy to fuck you awake" Michael whispers in the omega's neck. Luke can't be even bothered with replying, his eyes closing. He is quite sure he will wake up to someone pushing something up his arse regardless of him being wet from previous fucking of not.

He doesn't mind really. He has three boys and the world supporting him and the baby so he might as well enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it ok? Too much? Tell me! 
> 
> (Also come talk to me on my Tumblr (link in the profile I think))  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
